moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zundrbarian Calendar
The Zundrbarian Calendar is the standard way of measuring time in the Principality of Zundrbar. The calendar is based on the initial emergence of Earthen from Uldaman, which preceded the founding of Zundrbar by several months. Creation of the Calendar The Calendar was developed a century and a half after the founding of Zundrbar after it was determined that a way to measure time would be useful in societal communication. Thus, the Runesmithing Guild chartered its best historian- Loremasters Urmiggs Tomehammer with creating one. The issue of developing a calendar was not just determining the years, but also months, days, and units. Thus, the calendar project took Urmiggs 27 months to complete. During this time, he was aided by several runemasters and his disciple historians, most notably his apprentice- Hrolleif Stouthelm. Seasons of the Calendar Based on interviews with farmers, Urmiggs determined that there were four seasons of the year, based on crop performance. The first season- Vetur, was marked by low crop performance due to the cold weather, though in the lower parts of Zundrbar, Vetur did not occur. Vetur only occurred in the central part of Zundrbar, where there were changing seasons. In the mountainous territories, they remained in a single season- Langur Vetur, or Longwinter. The second season- Vernuwing, was marked by increased crop performance as a result of the warming weather. During this time, flowers bloomed and leaves returned to trees in the central part of Zundrbar. The third season- Langursoln, was marked by long days and short nights, hence its name "Long-sun." During this time, crop performance reached its peak. The fourth and final season- Oegsttyd, was marked by the harvesting of crops and feasting. Vetur consists of the three months- Steenkolmaand, marked by the burning of coal for heat, Snjormaand, marked by heavy snow, and Vrotts Maand, marked by the presence of frost and ice. Vernuwing consists of the three months- Rignmaad, marked by constant rain, Blom-Maand, marked by the blooming of flowers and the return of leaves to trees, and Musiek-Maand, marked by windy days. Langursoln consists of the months- Volgur Maand, marked by the longest days of the year, Heit Maand, marked by the highest temperatures of the year, and Racht-Maand, marked by the most humidity throughout Zundrbar. Oegsttyd consists of the months- Months of the Year Days of the Week The week schedule in the Zundrbarian Calendar is divided into five days. There are six weeks in a month, and 73 weeks in a year. The five days are- Kerkjansdag (Church Day), Arbejdsdag (Work Day), Ertsdag (Ore Day), Merkaantsdag (Merchant Day), and Bjorsdag (Beer Day). The days are based on what normally occurs in the society of Zundrbar. Kerkjansdag was marked on the day that the Church of the Titans would meet. Kerkjansdag was a day off for those in Zundrbar, and thus the day after was called Arbejdsdag as the Dwarves and Gnomes returned to work. Ertsdag was named after the day that miners would bring in ores to trade to blacksmiths in exchange for picks or gold. Merkaantsdag was named for the day that merchants would bring in their goods and host market. Lastly, Bjorsdag was named due to the fact many Dwarves and Gnomes would relax by heading to a local tavern, as there would be no work on the next day- Kerkjansdag. Units of time Extending further into units, Urmiggs consulted a several Zundrbarian mathematicians to aid him in creating a system of units for measuring of time. The smallest unit of measure commonly used is the Kunda. Kundas are the equivalent of 10 seconds. There are 12 Kundas in a Tvomuunit. There are 60 Tvomuunit in a Klukkustund. There are 12 Klukkustund in a single Dag (Day). Category:Calendars Category:Zundrbar